eldiarfandomcom-20200216-history
Draycott
Population: 7,934, Size: 130 acres Wealth: 15,868,000 gp. Max value for sale: 2,618 gp. Max pawn value: 13,885 gp Demographics: Halfling (54%), Human (41%), Half-Orc (1%), Half-Elf (1%), Dwarf (1%), Elf (1%), Gnome (1%) Aqualun is built upon an isolated peak that can only be accessed by a bridge, and is known for having delicious cuisine. The ruler is controlled in secret by a monster. The races live together mostly in harmony. Shops Tavern: The Black Boar Owner: Dee Greedfoon, Female Halfling Details Location: In a market district. The street outside is adjacent to a large home. Description: The tavern is a plaster tower, with a brown shingled roof and nicely trimmed hedges. It contains a beautiful oak countertop and a dance floor. Will kick out any Gnome customers, including current patrons. Specials: Beef Casserole with Nutmeg and Leek and a Mug of Perry (5 sp) Fruit Burger with Bread and a Glass of Wine (5 sp) Mutton Casserole and a Tankard of Ale (4 sp) Other Patrons: Sara Whispermouse, Male Halfling Details Mandal LaHood, Male Human Details Pennie Goothhan, Male Halfling Details Merna Smoothhands, Male Halfling Details Rosalind Blumeida, Female Human Details Andry Fatrabbit, Male Halfling Details Elysaline Remein, Female Human Details Rosamund Murphy, Female Human Details Milbert Simmon, Male Human Details Silgre Toti, Female Half-Orc Details Blacksmith: The Obsidian Mallet Owner: Kathery Estevan, Female Human Details Location: In a temple ward. The street outside has a pickpocket looking for marks. Description: The blacksmith is a plaster and wood framed simple building, with a heather-thatched roof and nicely trimmed hedges. It was once a barracks, and has a collection of arms and armor. It contains cobwebs in the corners and a large horned anvil. Specials: Frost Brand (dmg 171) (2,159 gp) Shield, +1 (dmg 200) (1,414 gp) Dancing Sword (dmg 161) (1,850 gp) Other Patrons: Robbie Brightmoon, Female Halfling Details Giselina Alfonso, Female Human Details Alchemist: The Unseen Remedies Owner: John Harsons, Male Human Details Location: In the artisan's district. The street outside is filled with the smell of damp earth. Description: The alchemist is a timber framed cabin, with several shuttered windows and a row of flowers around the building. A small dragon's skull hangs over the hearth. It contains a small bell over the door and a large tome on a stand covered in notes. Will kick out any Gnome customers, including current patrons. Specials: Potion of Water Breathing (dmg 188) (175 gp) Potion of Greater Healing (dmg 187) (144 gp) Oil of Slipperiness (dmg 184) (474 gp) Other Patrons: Eida Porridgepot, Female Halfling Details Jillian Fastfoot, Male Halfling Details Jeweler: The Ruby Gems, Jewels, and Jade Owner: Gertrard Thorton, Male Human Details Location: In a temple ward. The street outside is full of market stalls and contains a heroic monument. Description: The jeweler is a wooden big orb-like building, with an orange shingled roof and a small vegetable garden. It contains antique cabinets filled with oddities and containers of chemicals stacked in the corner. Specials: Exquisite Necklace (5 gp) Ring of Water Walking (dmg 193) (1,433 gp) Ring of Warmth (dmg 193) (991 gp) Other Patrons: Paela Littletop, Female Halfling Details Serl Porrycheeks, Female Halfling Details Enchanter: The Hag's Whispers Owner: Eloisand Smith, Female Human Details Location: In the main street near the town gate. The street outside ominously quiet and empty. Description: The enchanter is a wooden sprawling single storey building, with a gray shingled roof and a smooth stone floor. It contains curtains draped over the walls and a large telescope coming out of the roof. Specials: Keoghtom's Ointment (dmg 179) (116 gp) Dust of Dryness (dmg 166) (114 gp) Eyes of Minute Seeing (dmg 168) (2,441 gp) Other Patrons: Kithrie Hillfellow, Male Halfling Details Melina Shans, Female Half-Elf Details Pearl Cherrycheeks, Female Halfling Details General Store: The Slayer's Assortments Owner: Merna Quickster, Female Halfling Details Location: In a side street near the town gate. The street outside is adjacent to a large home. Description: The general store is a log cabin, with a red tile roof and roughly hewn wooden furniture. A turtle serves as a mascot and greets customers. It contains a number of pots and misc supplies hanging from the ceiling and big bags of rice and lentils along the wall. Specials: Ink (1 ounce bottle) (phb 150) (10 gp) Lantern, Hooded (phb 152) (5 gp) Shovel (phb 150) (2 gp) Other Patrons: Jasmine Reedfoot, Female Halfling Details Hatae Liadonus, Female Elf Details Rose Porridgepot, Male Halfling Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Jane Dmithro, Female Human Details The house is a wooden tower, with a yellow tile roof and simple furniture. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an enclosed flame. Dried corn is strewn in a corner which a couple chickens peck at. Category:Cities Category:Settlements